a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, comprising a metallic head constructed by combining plural members, having a shaft connected therewith, and a method of manufacturing the same.
b) Prior Art
Conventionally, the degree of freedom in design of a golf club head, such as the setting of the center of gravity of a club head, has been enhanced by combining a plurality of members. Particularly, combining two or more different metals would add high efficiency to a head. To join such plural members, various means such as welding, caulking and screw fastening have been used.
Joining by means of welding, however, would cause pinholes to produce clearances, while joining by means of caulking or screwing would produce a clearance between adjacent joined members, thus impairing appearance. It is very difficult to prevent the producing of such clearances, because it is impossible in mass production to reduce the dimensional tolerance of respective members to zero, and the members are, if subjected to plastic processing, yet hard to satisfactorily deform, and hard to apply high pressure thereto due to their unique configurations. For these reasons, clearances due to pinholes would be mended by welding, clearances due to caulking would be hammered to either forcefully press the irregularities to the inside or subject the same to plastic deformation to fill the clearances. On the other hand, clearances due to screw fastening can be minimized, by improving the dimensional accuracy of respective members, to which, however, there is a limit in mass production.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a golf club with sufficient strength and good appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a golf club which has sufficient strength and good appearance.
To attain the above objects, there is provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a golf club, comprising a metallic head with a shaft connected thereto, wherein said metallic head is constructed by combining a plurality of members, wherein a clearance between the members is filled with a mixture of gluing agent and metallic powder.
Thus, it is possible to easily fill up the clearance by simply filing the same with the mixture.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a golf club, comprising a metallic head with a shaft connected thereto, said metallic head being constructed by combining a plurality of members, said method comprising the steps of: joining said members together; and then filling a clearance between the members with a mixture of gluing agent and metallic powder.
Accordingly, it is possible to provide a method of manufacturing a golf club whose clearance between the joined members can be easily filled up by simply filing the same with the mixture.